Drilling a long series of holes to secure body panels and wing panels to substructures such as stringers, spar chords and other stiffeners in airframe manufacture is a common and repetitive operation. The spacing accuracy of such holes in load bearing structures is sufficiently critical to require templates to maintain hole spacing, pitch and end margin control. Further, countersinking is required to maintain flushness for fasteners protruding into the slip stream. In view of the large number of stringers, spar chords, and stiffeners employed in monocoque aircraft structures, there is an incentive to automate this common manufacturing task. Of particular interest is that of assemblying completed body panels and wing panels to their underlying skeletel structures where hand held drill motors are used for drilling and countersinking as two successive operations.